


Like Those Foreign Stars

by Moli_rocksinmygreentea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moli_rocksinmygreentea/pseuds/Moli_rocksinmygreentea
Summary: While the rest of the league was traditional, Cecile and her team used a lot of Robotics and technology, something that made them strong and to be feared because each and every one of them carried a little piece of that everywhere they went in their own unique way.Especially Fleur.There was a reason she was the best.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chap fanfic! Give it a chance you might like it :D

" _Fleur please tell me you know what you're doing because we have approximately 27 seconds before Cisco starts yelling through the comms"_

Sue said out of breath as she chased after her down the flight of stairs. Fleur was crazy fast and light on her feet. Perks of being trained by Cecile Horton herself.

Sure to her word Cisco started to demand to know what the hell she was doing. “ _Fleur where are you going?!_ ”He asked in a panic.

Fleur finally spoke not slowing down as she kept her eyes trained on the task at hand which was getting down as fast as she could without tripping and falling to her death and to eventually reach the bottom and catch her target before it was too late.

“ _I saw them take a left and from where we were stationed we didn’t stand a chance of catching up in time"_ when he didn’t respond right away she cursed and said _“Just trust me"_ that he could do because she had indeed saved him more times than he cared to admit.

Finally after what felt like an eternity they emerged at the bottom of the building. “ _Sue, I need you to take a right here and go down till you see the bookstore and take a quick left so we can surround him. Cecile doesn’t like to be kept waiting"_ Sue nodded and took the right as Fleur took the left.

Coming round back she saw her targets close ahead and hurried her steps. She was 5’4. Short. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t move at the speed of light.

Soon enough she was right behind one of them and she hit him hard on the head momentarily knocking him down. Sue came right on cue and landed a solid punch straight to the throat of the other one sending him sprawled on the floor and cussing and gasping in pain.

Without missing a beat they pulled out their guns and were about to fire before they heard

 _“Hold your horses!!”_ through the comms.

“ _What is it Cisco”_ fleur asked getting irritated _“We are on a deadline encase you forgot”_

Cisco Sighed “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry but boss called and wants them alive and kicking"_

Fleur scoffed “ _alive yes, kicking or any kind of physical movement well not so much”_

She knew he was rolling his eyes. “ _Just get back here" “Copy that"_ with that they withdrew their guns and forced the targets to their feet before shoving them into the black SUV that had pulled up to get them.

Sue and Fleur would walk.

“ _You know you’re really sexy when your in business mode" she said with a grin as she turned his chair around and sat on his lap kissing him affectionately._

 _“mmm Iris” he moaned softly against her lips. Once the kiss started_ getting _heated he pulled away from her and looked into her pretty brown eyes._

_“I have to work", Iris sighed and waved a hand “Your right”_

_“Once I’m done though you’ll have me all to yourself” he said before pulling her down for a sweet kiss and looked into her eyes_

_“I love you Iris West-Allen”_

Allen! Allen!! And the incessant tapping on his desk brought him back to reality. He shook his head trying to get her picture out of his mind if he wanted to concentrate.

Finally he looked up and saw Ralph.

“ _Oh Ralph what are you doing here?”_ he asked. “ _Encase you’ve forgotten boss, we have that meeting to get to, You know with Mr. West?”_

 _“Oh yeah ok yeah it just slipped my mind"_ At his boss’s clear unrest he cautiously asked knowing that it was a touchy subject for him

“ _You were thinking about her, weren’t you?”_

 _“About Iris"_ he looked anywhere but at Ralph’s prying expression.

It had been so long ago that he thought he was over it and that he could talk about it without feeling all the pain and hurt and misery. He knew that Ralph meant well but it didn’t stop the hurt.

“ _Yeah I was.” “I just miss her so so much and I know it’s been a long time but that doesn’t make it easier.”_

He always found it hard to talk about her, yes admittedly it had been a while but he still somewhat felt the loneliness and the emptiness without her in his life.

It had been a while but he still sometimes got nightmares. He never tells anyone because he doesn’t need them fussing over him. Ralph, Oliver, Felicity, Leonard they all cared for him deeply especially after what happened.

_“Hey, Buddy you can’t cheat the grieving process just because it’s been a while._

_It will still hurt just as much but we’re all here and we love and support you and for what it’s worth it wasn’t your fault.”_

_“Now get up, she wouldn’t want you to neglect your company"_ Ralph said with a kind smile. 

Barry mastered every ounce of strength he had that day and walked out of the room with Ralph. He had a big deal to secure. 

Fleur and Sue burst into headquarters and found the men already on a Gurney. Cisco Ran up to them and Hugged her tightly.

“ _What the hell Fleur?!"_ He then playfully slapped her arm " _don’t ever do that again"_

feigning hurt she Said “ _Ouch! you didn’t need to hit me”_ he rolled his eyes at that “ _well I’m just glad your okay, both of you.”_

  
Fleur and the team were basically assassins. Murder for higher. There was no nicer way to put it. They worked for Cecile Horton in a private firm (obviously) and basically did what she wanted for a living. More like to live.

Her, Cisco, Sue, Jax and Lisa were each rescued by her from different places. Fleur and Cisco were basically siblings. They’d been rescued at the same time and had bonded and formed an amazing relationship. 

  
Cisco was the scientist among them. He concocted different chemicals and etc. to use during their rendezvous. He also stayed at headquarters and was the voice in their ears giving them directions and solutions to make sure they didn’t end up dead.

Lisa and Jax were the engineers. They built all their gadgets and made sure they were up to Cecile's standards.

Fleur and Sue were the field agents. Basically the ones who did all the dirty work. They were the ones who would show up, no questions asked and do their job. 

  
Cecile Horton was not to be joked with. She was quite small all right but had 20 years of training in the army and another 5 personally training with Ras-al-ghul. Yes the league of assassins was real. And yes they were just a brunch of it having their headquarters deep in the Amazon jungle. 

  
While the rest of the league was traditional, Cecile and her team used a lot of Robotics and technology, something that made them strong and to be feared because each and every one of them carried a little piece of that everywhere they went in their own unique way.

Especially Fleur.

There was a reason she was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!<3  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	2. "We have a problem"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The business deal between Joseph and Barry plus a little background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to update than I intended. I already have the plot lined up and I really wanted to make sure the plot flows smoothly and that I'm giving out quality updates. 
> 
> i) This chapter will focus on Barry and Joseph and the business deal and also a little background on the characters relationship.

  
After his fathers death, Barry took up the family business at ALLEN corp. It was a known company that dealt in biochemistry. Mr. Henry Allen was a renowned doctor for many years before starting the company after his wife's untimely demise. This earned the family a lot of wealth. Barry then later followed in his fathers footsteps, double majoring in Physics and Chemistry at the prestigious Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Clearly the intelligence ran in the family. 

One of his not so current competitors was Mr. Joseph West. Founder and CEO of WEST industries. They were the most advanced in robotics and technology In the western hemisphere. Joseph West was a smart man. He built his company from the ground up with nothing but hard work and determination. That company was his pride and joy and he never let anyone or anything get in the way of his success.

Right now Barry was working to get a business deal with Mr. West. He wanted to use technology and various robotic parts to save or replace parts of the human body that are damaged or deteriorating. Barry Allen has a heart of Gold. He was raised in a loving and caring community under the guidance of his two loving parents.

He always wanted to help the community around him. Especially in his field of work. So this project was very special to him. He was yet to realise just how much.

Mr. West just happened to be working on a prototype of a new artificial intelligence unit which would be beneficiary to his upcoming project.

  
Barry and Ralph walked briskly out of his office and took the elevator to the bottom floor of the Administrative unit of the building.

His favourite part was his lab which was at the top floor of the laboratory wing. He spent many nights working there during his breaks in college and there he had worked on some amazing advancements.

They walked a little out into the hot mid afternoon sun before the door to the shiny, black Cadillac with tinted and bullet proof windows flew open and his head of security stepped out to let him take a seat.

Ralph went and sat in the front right next to the driver before signalling him to make a bee line to WEST industries.

This is going to be a long day he thought.

After around 30 minutes they arrived at the main administrative wing of WEST industries and were ushered into The lobby to wait for Mr. West.

Not long after, the door to his office flew open and his secretary ushered them inside.

He had been inside that office in previous times and under very different circumstances.

It was a large room with wide bay windows giving a pristine view of the city below. The room was charcol gray with gold accents here and there.

A comfortable looking couch against one wall and a massive desk on the other. On top of the desk he had a desktop, various papers scattered around, a lamp in the corner and a picture frame with none other than his beautiful daughter Iris West-Allen.

He always kept her picture on his desk.

Behind the desk was none other than Joseph West. He was much older than Barry but he looked younger than his age. He was dark and tall with a well trimmed goatee.   
  
When Barry and Ralph made their entrance to his office he looked them up and down and acknowledged their presence with a nod and a simple _"Allen"_

To which Barry answered with a nod of his own and uttered _"Joseph"_

  
Barry and Joeseph's relationship was... to put it nicely not the best. After Barry and Iris met at a Gala his dad was hosting they hit it off from the start.

This blossomed into a beautiful and loving relationship. This was of course many years ago and they were young and in love.

Joe never liked to entertain the idea of his daughter dating and eventually falling in love with “the enemy" but Iris was a grown ass adult that could make her own decisions.

That didn’t mean that he had to like it.

He despised of their relationship and that caused a reef between father and daughter that only grew once Barry asked Iris to marry him.

Of course Joseph did not approve.

They had a private and Intimate ceremony at the waterfront after only a year of dating. But what Barry and Iris had was indeed special and that kind of love of rare.

Joseph didn’t like Barry in the least but his intelligence and work ethic was something to be admired. At such a young age and one of his fiercest competitors (he would never admit this is public) but he was doing a damn good job.

Once seated they decided to get straight into business. There was no need to dig up the past and right now he honestly didn’t want to.

If he thought about it too much he would eventually break and crumble into a million tiny pieces.

Joseph really got on his nerves so he took a deep breath, switched gears and got right down to business. Ralph was his right hand man and personal assistant. Some would even consider a friend.

He reached into his briefcase, pulled out and handed to Barry the documents with the proposal and terms and conditions for the deal.

After negotiations and the various shares were discussed they got up to leave.

Barry had let slip a little on what he was working on knowing that Joe wouldn’t as much as give a damn. He was all business.

Fuck ethics.

fuck doing good for humanity.

Alll he wanted was his money. His business came first.

  
Once Barry and Ralph were out of his office and away from earshot he felt under his desk for the latch that opened up to a secret compartment under his desk and took out a burner phone.

No one knew he had it.

He called the only number on it and the person on the receiving end answered almost immediately. 

_"We have a problem."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!<3  
> I hope you enjoyed this latest installment.  
> The next chapter will be focused on Fleur, her origin story, the league and etc.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> Until next time!  
> *•.¸𝐌

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! <3  
> I'm not back at school yet so I will update this regularly.  
> Don't forget to comment what you think and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
